Wolf Girl
by Damons-Dark-Wolf
Summary: When Kate catches the eyes of the Demon Wolf because of her unique ability, he will stop at nothing to recruit her. Will she be able to stay free, or will the Demon Wolf gain a new pack member? Find out by reading, Wolf Girl! - p.s. I need 5 reviews before any new chapters are posted.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the empty streets of Beacon Hills, I couldn't seem to shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen. I adjusted my hoodie as the wind blew, watching the leaves dance in the wind. Looking beside me, I met the concerned golden gaze of Mohegan, my wolf. Actually, he is a Kenai Peninsula Wolf, a sub-species that is supposed to be extinct. I reached my hand out and laid it on his shoulders, feeling his warm fur. This is no problem for me, since he stands 4-ft tall at the shoulders, and I am barely more than a foot taller than he. If you are wondering how an extinct animal is walking beside me, well, I kind of have a "gift", as some may put it. I have the ability to control animals, whether they are alive or extinct, and use them to help me protect the innocent. This also comes with the ability to shape-shift into any species, and I can even cause any animal beside me to shift to another species. I can't remember when I discovered this ability, but one day, quite a few years ago, I came across a pack of wolves. They were about to attack a poacher, but when I yelled "stop!", they obeyed.

Anyways, back to the present. Mohegan follows beside me wherever I go, and protects me or anyone I ask him to. And as we continued down the quiet street, I noticed Mohegan tense up as we passed an old warehouse. I figured it was just the looks that spooked him, until I heard a muffled cry. One glance between me and Mohegan, and we were both running toward the old building, hoping to help whoever was inside. Once inside, we stopped and looked around frantically, noticing a set of stairs in the corner. We rushed to them as we heard the cries coming from upstairs.

I hopped on Mohegan's back at the base of the stairs, so as to save precious time and allow us to reach the person in need of help as soon as possible. We reached the top in no time at all, and headed through an open doorway. Mohegan skidded to a halt, and my jaw dropped in shock at the sight before me. A young man, bent over in pain with a pole through him, and a woman holding it in place. She looked up at me, her eyes red, sharp teeth filling her smile, and claws on her hands and feet. In front of these two sat a man, who appeared to be blind, his head turned in my direction. In a corner of the room, a large man held a young girl beneath him. He has the same red eyes as the clawed woman. He stared at me, offering the same sharp-toothed smile as the woman. _What the heck is up with these people? Are they on drugs or something? Or did I eat something?_

Mohegan whined softly beneath me, drawing me back to reality. His dark fur bristling in anticipation of a fight, waiting for me to give the official command. Dismounting from his back, I place my hand on his shoulder and close my eyes. Picturing another extinct creature in my mind, one that has not walked the Earth for millions of years. The size alone should be intimidating, but combined with his attitude, he will be one scary beast! I feel him shift beneath my hand, which is sliding down from his shoulders as he grows in size. I open my eyes to see the wide eyes of the clawed woman as she stands in shock, still gripping the pole. For standing beside me now is no longer a wolf, but an Andrewsarchus. Mohegan now stands 6-ft tall and is 15-ft long, his head alone is 3-ft, and he now weighs a whopping 2,200-lbs! Let's see how the clawed woman likes him now.

"Hiyah!" Mohegan shoots off towards the clawed woman, who looks completely unprepared as the large beast stampedes straight for her. I close my eyes once again, time seems to stop as I call upon another creature to aide me. As I open them, a crocodile lunges out of nowhere straight at the clawed woman. Distracted by the large reptile, she is no longer holding the pole, but instead backing quickly away from the man. Now, Mohegan will have a clearer target. He's closing the distance on the still distracted woman who is watching the open-mouthed crocodile with fear, he lowers his head as prepares to ram her. _BAM!_ The sound of the collision echoes through the room as the clawed woman is now airborne; the impact from Mohegan's head was enough to get her off her feet. Even the blind man seemed to take notice, as he whipped his head in the direction of the impact. I take the opportunity to run towards the impaled man, hoping to get him out of here and to a hospital. But, just when he was within reach, I stopped in my tracks. The blind man, who had just been sitting in front of the impaled one, is no longer there. Growls fill the room as the clawed woman charges at me, but she hardly gets within five feet of me before Mohegan rams her once again, sending her crashing into the wall. He quickly makes his way beside me, and there he towers above me, snarling at the clawed woman as she struggles to stand. Another deep growl sounds off as the large man, who had been holding down a girl in the corner, is now running at me. His distorted face stills me as I try to figure out what is wrong with these people. Mohegan, sensing that I probably won't give a command, charges from my side to collide with the large man. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I watch Mohegan battling the man, who claws and kicks at Mohegan's face. Out of the corner of my eye, I look to the crocodile, who sinks into the floor as though it were water. I smirk as the reptiles head disappears, and return my gaze to the battling beasts before me. _3...2...1... _The crocodile lunges out from the floor, sinking his teeth into the arm of the large man and pulling him to the ground. I whistle once, and the crocodile holds the man in place with his jaws; no matter how much he struggles, the jaws are locked in place until I say to release him.

*_Click*_ Mohegan quickly turns his head, and runs to my side. I place my hand on his shoulder, close my eyes, and smile as my hand falls down. I open my eyes to find my wolf, once again standing proudly beside me. Grunts catch my attention, but they are just the hopeless struggles of the man caught in the jaws of the crocodile. A growl beside me causes my head to whip to the source of the noise, only to find the clawed woman slowly walking toward me again. Mohegan lets out a warning growl, and glares at the woman, who slows her steps slightly. I close my eyes once more, and I hear the woman start to run toward me. But, she skids to a halt, when two Velociraptors drop down in front of me. Fear is written all over her face as she slowly backs away. The raptors stalk forward, slowly and precisely like the hunters they are. I lift my hand as they prepared to strike at the woman, and they stop; turning back to me, they jog back to their places before me. I close my eyes, and when I re-open them, two cockroaches scurry away from me to a crack in the nearest wall.

"Impressive." I look away from the clawed woman as I hear a British accent, only to find the missing blind man standing before me, but a respectable distance considering the massive wolf standing defensively beside me and the impaled man. "What is your name?" "Kate…" I reply monotonously. "Kali, stay where you are, will you?" _So that is the clawed woman's name, huh? Anyway, enough with the distractions, pay attention to the blind man! I don't feel a good vibe coming from him._ "Who are you and why is this man over here impaled?" I demand from the blind man while pointing to the impaled one groaning behind me. The blind man just smirks at me, and that is when I notice the red glow behind his dark sunglasses. My eyes widen, afraid of these people and wishing I had not come in here. But, then again, that would be against my nature. "I am like nothing you have ever seen before. I am a man with far more vision that anyone could anticipate, and I could show you just how much vision a blind man can have. I'm always on the lookout for new talent" His smirk returns, _oh boy, this can't be good. I don't like the look on his face or the way he said 'talent'._ "What do you say we, sit down and have a little chat? Kali, why don't you go ahead and get that out of Derek, don't need him dying on us now do we?"

**Okay, so this is my first **_**Teen Wolf**_** fanfic, what do you think? I really liked Deucalion this season, my fave villain so far! Kate is my personal character, as is Mohegan. I think Deuc would be interested in trying to recruit her, because of what she can do with animals, and we haven't even seen her most impressive actions yet! If I get at least FIVE reviews, I will continue with this story. But, I need to know if there is any interest in it to keep writing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry this took so long to update! First: college is a pain, lots of homework and studying for tests/quizzes! Second: I had slight writers block when it came to the end, but luckily I had some help! This chapter is dedicated to MaltWarrior! I have been inspired by your awesome reviews and advice! Thank you so much!**

I winced as I heard the disturbing sound of flesh moving as Kali pulled the pole out of the one called Derek. "Aagh!" I heard him groan as he slumped to the floor in agony. Beside me, Mohegan shifted uncomfortably while letting out a growl, directed at the blind man standing before me. Sighing, I replied to the man before me, "First of all, who are you people?! I mean, WHAT are you? You with the freaky red eyes, well, you all have them except for..." I turned to Derek to see red eyes as he lifted his head to assess the situation, "Okay, never mind… You ALL have freaky red eyes!" The blind man simply chuckled in response to my observations of them. "And then there's that gal over there with the freaky claws, and might I say, she needs a Mani/Pedi." I say while pointing to Kali, who has a shocked and slightly offended expression on her face.

Sighing, the blind man looked straight at me through his dark sunglasses, "I would appreciate it if you could release Ennis. You know the one currently in the jaws of a crocodile." I turn my gaze to the big guy who is being held down by the crocodile, _whistle_, the crocodile releases the man and quickly turns away. In the place of the crocodile now stands a rat, who scurries away to find a place to hide. "What do you want Deucalion?" The voice caught my attention, I turn around to see that Derek is now speaking and his eyes look normal, "She obviously isn't one of us, and even more obviously, she doesn't have any idea of what we are."_ So that's the blind man's name?_ I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Derek, who simply stares at me. Even Mohegan had turned towards me, raising a wolfy eyebrow at me, confused about the current situation. Deucalion smiles, but does not reply to Derek. Instead, he directs all his attention to me, "Tell me Kate, are you familiar with the term: _'werewolf_'?" My eyes widen, as I piece everything together. That would explain the claws and red eyes.

Taking a step towards Mohegan, I dare not take my eyes off the blind man standing as still as a statue before me. His stance, I now noticed screamed power and confidence. This guy, obviously, is of a high rank (if those exist with these guys). "I believe just about anything can exist, after discovering my ability. But let me get one thing straight, I don't want any trouble here. I won't reveal your secret, trust me; I have to hide mine from the general public; unless someone needs help of course." "Oh, I'm not worried about that. Why don't we sit down and continue this conversation in a more relaxed manner." I raise my eyebrow even further, if that's possible. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in whatever it is you do. I don't want to get involved in anything I don't understand." I try to sneak around Deucalion, Mohegan pressed to my side to stabilize me as I tried to lean away from the blind man. "Who said you have a choice?" Deucalion's voice lowered slightly as he stuck his cane out in front of me, using it as a barricade.

A hand shot out of nowhere and grasped the cane. My gaze follows the length of the arm, to find the owner to be none other than Derek. "Let her go, she wishes to leave. You came here for me, to try to convince me of something." Derek kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes, urging me to leave, but I had a feeling that if I tried now, I would not get far. "You, Derek, are no longer my priority". Deucalion is now staring straight at me, _oh boy, what did I get myself into now?_ By this time, Derek had released his grip on the cane, and Deucalion had returned it to a relaxed position in front of himself with both of his hands resting on the handle. I looked to Mohegan from the corner of my eye, silently giving a command, he winked in acknowledgement._ Aaawoooooooooo!_ Mohegan's sudden howl caused everyone but me to take a step back, even Deucalion stepped back. Howls filled the evening air as the pack responded to Mohegan, "What did you do? What did he do?" Derek now had a hold of my arm, looking straight into my eyes. "He called the rest of my pack. He may follow me, but he does have a pack. Aaaaand here they come". I could hear them barking, growling, and whining with excitement as they bounded through the warehouse and up the stairs.

The first to bound into the room was a solid black male, Yukon. He was followed by a dark brown male, his brother, Soomon. Next, a pale male, the third brother, Jerichio came into the room. Behind the brothers were two females; the grey one, Kamali, and her black and white sister, Hokaloni. Yukon, upon seeing me, ran up to me and attempted to jump into my arms. He knocked me down onto my back instead, which led to a kissing 'attack'. Laughing, I placed both hands on the sides of his neck, gripping the fur as I attempted, and failed, to push him away. Mohegan cocked his head to the side, wagging his tail; he was clearly enjoying the sight of the happy 'reunion' before him. "Okay! Okay! Yes, Yukon, I missed you too!" He finally pulled away, but still stood above me wagging his bushy tail. I lifted myself and propped up on my elbows, which led to more kissing from Yukon. Mohegan finally intervened, pushing the excited male away from me. I take the chance to stand up before Yukon decides I need another round of kisses.

As I looked around with a smile on my face, I noticed Derek looking at me questioningly with an eyebrow lifted up. "What can I say? He missed me, it has been a while since I saw him last." I then noticed Deucalion. His head was tilted, as if to listen to the wolf pack that was grouped together by the entrance, waiting for me to give them commands. I tilted my head, and that was enough to signal the pack to come. Now, I am encircled by six Kenai Peninsula Wolves. I don't even have to say anything as the wolves begin to escort me out of the room, leading me back toward the entryway we all came in through.

As we approached the entryway, I heard Deucalion call my name. My pack stopped as I turned to see him watching me, still standing in the same place, with a smirk plastered on his face while Derek stood between us, almost like he was prepared to hold them off so I could get out. "See you soon, Kate." Deucalion makes it clear that this is not over, and this will not be the last time I see him. Turning back around, I am met with Mohegan's golden gaze once again, waiting for the cue to continue on. Because I wanted to get away from Deucalion and the other red-eyed freaky werewolf-y guys (and gal), I pushed on Mohegan's backside to let him know, I wanted to get out and fast. I got the message across, and we were outside the warehouse in no time.

"I think that is enough excitement for one night, don't you? How 'bout we head home?" My pack looked to me, smiling and offering barks in agreement. But, when I say 'home', I am referring to a park near the high school where I spend the night huddling with my pack trying to keep warm. Yeah, I am basically homeless. We will stay at one location until we are found by Reszo, and then we move on and create more distance. Reszo is Mohegan's sister, she wants the alpha female title, and sees me as the current holder of it; basically, she wants to kill me if she gets the opportunity. I was abandoned because of my ability (and Reszo), but I don't let that get me down. I get my food from shelters, as well as whatever my pack finds. When they succeed in a hunt, they bring me a share, and I build a fire and cook it. It keeps me humble in a way, keeps my head in check, reminds me that just because I have this amazing ability, doesn't mean I am "miss big shit".

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't realize that we were almost to the park, until I heard noises inside the school. I looked to my pack, and without a second glance, we were all headed for the school. Once inside, the source of the noise was obvious. A gigantic werewolf was preparing to attack two teenage boys. Mohegan and the pack were growling, all of them on edge waiting for me to give them permission to attack. I placed my hands on the shoulders of Yukon and Mohegan, "Hiyah!" The two males bounded forward, the rest of the pack remained by my side. The huge werewolf turned, but not fast enough. Mohegan, the larger of the two wolves, leapt upon the werewolf and used his weigh like a wrecking ball to knock the large beast-man over. Yukon charged toward the werewolf's lower abdomen, this only aided Mohegan in knocking him down.

But before I could signal the rest of the pack, I heard a clicking noise. This did not go unnoticed by the werewolf, or the two teenage boys who were sitting on the floor with their jaws dropped in shock. Mohegan and Yukon simply pinned the werewolf and snarled at him, acknowledging the clicking but not wanting to be distracted from the werewolf. My face dropped when I realized who, not what, was clicking. "You have got to be kidding me! You again?" Deucalion only smirked when he heard me. "I see you're showing your incredible ability to more." "Yukon! Mohegan! Fallback!" The two returned to my side once more, I smiled as the teenage boys still had absolute shock on their faces. My face turned to one of shock when the werewolf stood and separated! He was actually two young men, twins, who combined to make one! I was woken from this state of shock when I heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh. That was when I noticed the tip of Deucalion's cane is spear-like, and he had just cut the cheeks of the twins.

Finished with them, he made his way over to me. "Don't you think it could be more than just coincidence that we cross paths twice in the same evening? Like they say, if you want something, let it go, if it returns to you it's yours, if not it was never meant to be." Is this guy crazy? "But I did not return to you, I was never yours to let go." The man simply smiled before turning and walking out the doors, my wolves moving aside so he could pass. The twins followed closely behind Deucalion, but they got the glares and warning growls from my pack; strangely, they ignore Deucalion, but it is probably because he is blind.

"Wha... Who?" I turn my attention back to the two teenage boys who were now standing, the darker haired one pointing to me with a confused look on his face. "I'm Kate." Smiling I slowly walk toward them, but stop halfway. "I'm Scott, this is Isaac", the dark-haired one states, still confused and shocked. I lift my hand up, palm flat; the growling from my pack discontinues and they begin to lie down and relax. The one called Isaac lifted both his eyebrows, seemingly impressed by the fact that a simple lift of my hand can command an entire pack of wolves to stop all aggressive behaviors. I turned toward my pack, and then quickly turned back, preparing to make a point.

"You think that is impressive? Boy, you ain't seen nothing yet!" The two teens looked between each other and back to me, mouths agape. "Wait, you're telling us you can do more?" Scott asks. I simply nod my head, "Check this out." I close my eyes and lift my hand quickly, a dolphin jumps out of the floor and dives back into the floor in front of the boys. Their jaws dropped to the floor again as they looked between each other with absolute shock in their eyes. They watched as a small spider scurried away from the exact location the dolphin landed. "Are you serious?!" Scott looks at me with excitement; I smile, laughing at their expressions. "How about this one. Have you ever wanted to see a real live Tyrannosaurus Rex?" The two boys weren't even breathing at this point, they were so excited. I clapped my hands in front of their faces, waking them out of their shocked fazes. "You can, what is it called? Summon? A freakin' T-Rex?!" Scott placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can summon a T-Rex?" Isaac could barely ask above a whisper as he also placed a hand on my shoulder; both boys waiting for my answer. I smile, "Listen." _ROOOAAARRRR_! We ran outside the school, I signaled my pack to stay inside as I passed by them. Once we were standing in the parking lot, we were face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaur simply stood there, looking to me waiting for my command. "Holy SHIT! It's a real T-Rex! Can I pet it?" I nod my head, Scott and Isaac both moved forward slowly.

Looking the dinosaur in the eyes, I slowly nod my head. Scott and Isaac stopped in their tracks as the beast lowered its massive head. Scott was the first to reach his hand out, I watched as he slowly inched forward to pet the creature. I coughed purposely; the T-Rex took in a deep breath and _ROOOAAAARRRRR_! I laughed as Scott and Isaac both fell on their butts in surprise. "You're taking too long, just pet him already! Hahaha!" Scott and Isaac both looked at me with annoyed faces, but their eyes had turned gold. Wait a minute, them too?! I watched closely as the boys stood up and made their way closer to the T-Rex, intent on petting the creature that is supposed to have been extinct for 65 million years. Scott reached the creature first, I couldn't help but smile as I saw the boys smiling at each other, shocked and excited, trying to convince themselves that this is really happening, that they are petting a real live dinosaur.

When the two finished petting the T-Rex, I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, I watched as a deer took its place and ran off in the direction of the nearest wood. _Click-click_! My pack came bounding out of the school and made their way over to me. Scott shook his head, eyes closed, "I just remembered something. Kate, why was Deucalion talking to you like that?" I scrunched my brows together and cocked my head to the side, confused at his question. "Uh, when he was talking about letting you go and you returning, or something?" "Oh, I'm actually not sure myself. Yea, I saw him earlier when I had gone inside a warehouse and found some guy named Derek impaled with a pipe, and some freaky red-eyed lady holding the pipe in." "Wait a minute, did you say Derek?" Isaac now looked concerned; he kept looking between me and Scott. "Yea, I mean he seemed fine when I left. He didn't look like he was bleeding or anything, which surprises me. But, he had put himself between me and Deucalion as I left, because Deucalion kept trying to get me to 'sit down and chat' or something along those lines." Shrugging I crossed my arms and looked down, still unsure about what exactly happened and what Deucalion's intentions are.

"Did Deucalion say anything to you? Anything more?" Scott seems as eager as I am to get answers, but unfortunately, I probably don't have exactly what he is looking for. "He..." I throw one hand up in an unsure manner, "He mentioned the term '_werewolf_' and... I don't know... Something along the lines of _'he's always on the lookout for new talent_' and something about me_ letting him show me how much vision a blind man can have._" I shrug my shoulders again,_ this can't be some big deal, can it?_ Scott and Isaac looked between each other again, concerned looks on their faces. "If Derek was protecting her and helping her get away, I think that means we need to help her too. Maybe we should get her back to Derek?" Isaac suggested, Scott shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm right here ya know!" The boys just looked at me before returning to their conversation.

Throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, I turn to walk away. "Wait!" Isaac exclaims, I turn back to the boys and cross my arms expectantly. "At least let us walk you home." Scott tries to reason; my heart sinks at the mention of 'home'. "I don't have a home. I sleep in the park down the street from here with my wolves, at least until Reszo finds us. She is Mohegan's sister, but she will kill me in an attempt to gain alpha status if she gets the chance" Again, the two exchange glances before Scott steps forward. "Why don't you stay with me? Isaac is staying with me too, but we can make room. It's just my mom and the two of us, my dad left quite a few years ago." I'm touched by your kind offer, but I am afraid I must decline. What about my wolves? Mohegan must be with me at all times unless I ask for brief privacy." "I'm sure my mom would have no problem at all with a wolf in the house, heck she has two right now!" Scott laughs as he points between himself and Isaac. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement; in a way it was true, she was living in a house with two werewolves.

"Okay, fine. I will stay with you Scott. But no shenanigans or else I may have to teach you a lesson." I smile while pointing at the two teenage boys who held their hands up in mock surrender. "Lead the way." I say while pointing my hands in different directions. My pack looked to me, and then to the boys, waiting for them. Scott and Isaac joined me in the middle of the circle of wolves. "Just so you know, I don't like that Deucalion has some sort of interest in you. I am doing this for your safety, because if he found out that you sleep in a park, he could take advantage of that, and of you. Also, Reszo can't get into a house, and if your pack surrounds it, she defiantly won't come close!" Scott seemed honest in his concern, "Why me?" Scott seemed surprised by my question, as did Isaac. "Uh, have you not seen your abilities? They're amazing! How many others out there are like you?" "I'm the only one, my ability can only exist with one at a time." My answer was quiet, but I know he heard. "That's probably why. Deucalion wants you on his side, and I am pretty sure Derek will want you on his side, especially when he hears about the T-Rex." Scott looks to Isaac, who nods in agreement. _Oh great, what now there is gonna be some sort of war or something over the girl that controls animals?_

We remained silent for most of the walk, until Scott spoke up. "We're almost there, just another block." I nod my head in acknowledgement. We didn't get much farther when Isaac's phone began to ring. "It's Derek..." I looked to him, curious and a little nervous at the same time. _I really don't want to get involved with this werewolf stuff, especially if there will be any fighting over me, I don't want to be caught in the cross-fire!_ "Hello?... Yea, um, we found Kate..." I face palmed, didn't really want Derek to know that. "What?... Okay, but we were going to have her stay with us at Scott's, she has nowhere to go, she's homeless..." Again, another face palm... Now I had Isaac's attention, who had his eyebrow raised. "You want to talk to her?..." I give Isaac a death glare, "_NO! I don't want to talk to him! Why did you tell him I'm homeless?!_" I whisper angrily, Isaac put up his other hand in surrender as he carefully held his phone out to me.

I swipe it from him, "Hello?" "Kate? Deucalion doesn't know you're homeless does he?" Of course, that would be Derek's first concern. "No, not that I am aware of. Why?" I wanted to hear him say it. "Because, if he finds out, he will use that against you to gain your loyalty. Kate, if he were to recruit you for his pack he would use your abilities against us, against innocent people." "How do I know that's what you want?" I challenge, "How do I know which side is which? Huh? I was just introduced to the world of werewolves today, and you are already trying to get me to join one side over another?" Scott and Isaac were looking a bit concerned now; I hung up on Derek before he could say anymore and handed the phone back to Isaac. "Look, Kate, all I want to do is give you a safe place to stay, nothing more. I'm not trying to gain your allegiance or anything, I'm not going to force you to believe one way over another. I can tell we hold similar values, but I won't force you to do anything. I'm not part of Derek's pack, or any pack for that mater. Isaac is part of Derek's pack though, that's why Derek called him. But don't worry, I will explain anything you want to know about once we get home. It's not safe out here." I nod and offer a smile to Scott, "C'mon, we're almost to my house."

No POV- Location: Beacon Hills High School

As Kate, her pack, Scott and Isaac made their way to Scott's house, little did they know they were being watched. Deucalion, along with the twins, had perched themselves atop the school's rooftop and observed what had taken place. Deucalion's smile had only grown when he had shifted his eyes and seen the massive T-Rex standing in the parking lot, summoned by non-other than Kate. Of course he had listened to the conversation that took place after she turned the Rex back into a deer. He learned that she was homeless, but will now be staying with Scott and Isaac; but he also learned another very important factor, Derek may be interested in recruiting her and her talent as well.

"I can't let him have her." Deucalion said to himself as he watched Kate disappear with her pack, Scott and Isaac. Deucalion could tell that she doesn't exactly trust him, but she seems to trust those closer to her age a little more easily. Or, maybe she just trusts those she saves. He was puzzled as he thought of ways to gain her for his pack, when he remembered one more important clue: the girl has an enemy, Reszo. She could be the key to gaining Kate's trust. If Deucalion were to save Kate from Reszo, then she will be in debt to him and he could use that to gain himself a new pack member. The demon wolf smiled at the realization, "You won't be able to run from me forever Kate, soon." The twins looked between each other, and then to their leader.


End file.
